Boys Will Be Boys
by Neon Star
Summary: Young little Obi meets a new friend while staying with Qui-gon. Poor Qui-gon....
1. Default Chapter

I own Atrus, Nicholas, Atreas, and a few other original characters. Lucas owns the rest. Do not use my characters or archive this anywhere without my permission. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Boys Will Be Boys  
  
A knock came to the door. Qui-gon got up and went over to it. He opened it and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Atrus," he greeted.  
  
"Hi, Qui. I can't stay very long but I need a favor. Could you take care of my little brother for a few days while I am gone?" she asked.  
  
"How long?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"A week at most," she said.  
  
"Welllll," Qui-gon said with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Please!" she pleaded.  
  
"All right," he said.  
  
"Thank you!" she said then stepped aside.  
  
There behind her was a young human boy of no more then five-years-old. He had light blue eyes and black hair. Qui-gon shivered slightly. The boy reminded him of Xanatos, though he could sense that this boy was nothing like Xanatos.  
  
Suddenly the human features melted away to be replaced by a young cat's or more accurately, a Jagaar's, face. Then it returned to a human face.  
  
"He has a little trouble holding onto his shape changing. Don't worry about it. Now, Nicholas, this is Qui-gon Jinn. He is the guy I have been telling you about. Qui-gon, this is my little brother Nicholas," she introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet ya," Nicholas said and grinned.  
  
"Now, be good, Nicholas. No portal moving, no junk food stealing, no nothing. Got it or Atraes is going to get you back for an add on lesson," she warned.  
  
"NOOOooooo! Atreas not happy, especially with poor little me!" Nicholas yelped.  
  
"I think that was because you portal jumped him into the middle of an Express way back home," Atrus said.  
  
"It was an accident!" Nicholas exclaimed.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask..." Qui-gon started but he got cut off.  
  
"Sorry, Qui, I got to leave. Take care, see you in a week!" she said and walked off.  
  
Qui-gon looked at Nicholas.  
  
"Come on in, Nicholas," he said.  
  
"Nice place," Nicholas said as he looked around.  
  
"Thank you. Can I ask you what portal jumping is?" Qui-gon asked as he closed the door.  
  
Nicky was about to say when another knock came to the door.  
  
Qui-gon opened it. There stood Yoda, a five-year-old Obi-wan right behind him.  
  
"Qui!" Obi-wan yelled and hugged him.  
  
Qui-gon returned the hug. He hadn't seen the young boy in months, and he was glad to see him again. He looked to Yoda.  
  
"Master, would you like to come in?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"No time do I. Leaving I am. Need to ask you something, I do. Take the boy will you? Overcrowded the crèche is," Yoda said.  
  
"Well, I don't know," Qui-gon said then looked at Obi-wan. The boy had a pleading look on his face that melted Qui-gon's heart.  
  
"All right," he sighed.  
  
"Good. Stay here he will, till this mess straighten out is," Yoda said and walked off. 


	2. Wrong Turn

Obi-wan walked into the room.  
  
"Hi! Who are you?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"Name is Nicholas. Call me Nicky. You?" Nicky asked.  
  
"Obi-wan Kenobi, call me Obi," Obi-wan said and smiled.  
  
"Obi-wan, Nicholas is staying with us for a while. He is Atrus's little brother," Qui-gon said.  
  
"Wow!" Obi-wan exclaimed.  
  
"I had better show you to the room," Qui-gon said then led them to the bedroom near his.   
  
After Xanatos had turned, he had converted it into a guest bedroom, knowing he would never take another Padawan. But the problem was, there was only one bed.  
  
"A bed?" Nicky asked, biting his lower lip to try not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"I can't sleep on a bed," Nicky said and laughed.  
  
"Why?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"I keep floating off. I have to sleep in the air," Nicky said and laughed harder.  
  
Obi-wan joined in laughing with him.  
  
*That solves that problem,* Qui-gon thought to himself.  
  
"Why don't you two get organized while I get you something to eat?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"Okay!" the two boys said together and got their bags.  
  
"Wait, do you have anything like raw meat?" Nicky asked.  
  
"No," Qui-gon said, "Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Its just a joke my brother Atreas keeps trying out. Never could figure out why though but it seems to gross people out. My brother is strange at times," Nicky said.  
  
"I'll say. Do you really eat raw meat?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"Never! We may be cats, but we prefer cooked food, not fresh kill. Anyways, race you!" Nicky said and ran into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Obi-wan yelled and ran in after him.  
  
Qui-gon sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long week.  
  
When the two young boys came out, Qui-gon all ready had lunch ready.  
  
They sat down and quickly ate.  
  
"Can we go to the gardens?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"All right," Qui-gon said and stood.  
  
"I know how we can get there faster. Watch!" Nicky said and twisted his hand.  
  
A small green portal opened nearby.  
  
"See ya there!" Nicky yelled and leapt in.  
  
Obi-wan quickly followed him. The small portal closed.  
  
"Sith," Qui-gon said and hurried to the Meditation Gardens.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nicky tumbled out of the portal, followed closely by Obi-wan.  
  
"Opps, I think I made a wrong turn," Nicky said.  
  
"Yeah, where are we?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"I think its one of the training rooms," Nicky said.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" a voice said and a young girl about their age with blond hair stepped into view.  
  
"Hiya, Siri," Obi-wan greeted.  
  
"Hi," Nicky said and blushed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Siri asked Obi.  
  
"There isn't anything wrong with him, I think," Obi-wan said and looked at Nicky.  
  
Nicky just kept a goofy look on his face.  
  
"Okay," Siri said and took off.  
  
"Who was that?" Nicky asked.  
  
"Siri, why?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"She's cute?" Nicky said and blushed again.  
  
"She is not, girls are yucky!" Obi-wan exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Nicky asked, confused.  
  
"Because they are girls," Obi-wan said.  
  
Nicky still looked confused.  
  
"Never mind. Come on, I think the gardens are near here," Obi-wan said and hurried off with Nicholas right behind him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ummm, I think I made a wrong turn too," Obi-wan said.  
  
"We're really lost now," Nicky groaned then snapped his fingers.  
  
"Let me try that again! I haven't messed up twice before!" he said.  
  
"Okay," Obi-wan said.  
  
Nicky twisted his hand and a small blue portal opened up.  
  
"Come on," he said and jumped in.  
  
Obi-wan followed after him.  
  
They landed on something small and soft.  
  
"Get off me you will!" a enrage voice said from underneath them shouted.  
  
"Master, who are you talking to?" another voice asked as a young boy stepped into the room.  
"Get them off me you will, Padawan. Now you will, Qui-gon," Yoda said.  
  
Nicky and Obi-wan looked at each other, "Uh Oh!" they said together. 


End file.
